


heat

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chapters can be seen as individual snippets with unrelated characters, or about the same characters all throughout. character names were left vague / unnamed on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

he went tumbling on his front, bare chest smacking into the stiff material of the storage chest. he ached and stiffened at the cold contact, suddenly aware of the chill in the room. the only point of heat besides his own shivering body was -- was the _other_ man behind him --

the other thrust forward, joined together with him at the hips, a smirk twisting those damnable lips as he yanked a handful of his hair back, exposing the bare column of his throat. choking at the sudden pain & drawn closer to the man behind him, he was acutely aware of the other’s sheer body heat, blazing like a furnace. in between panting breaths that let out soft puffs of steam. it was entirely possible he would freeze to death if the other left him in this room alone and naked within a day or two. as a consequence of the cold he couldn’t help squirming along the other’s heated skin, both wanting but not wanting to be close at the same time. he hated having been put in this position, shuddering as the other suddenly pulled close to his head, breath ghosting into his ear.

“well…,” a breathy gust, audible, how did his very _voice_ emanate heat in this frozen room, he thought wildly as warmth rubbed up against his insides and ran textured against his rim, “i think i’ll keep you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters can be seen as individual snippets with unrelated characters, or about the same characters all throughout. character names were left vague / unnamed on purpose.


	2. steam

hot steam clouded his vision, misting on the mirrored walls of the luxurious bath. a result of the heated waters lapping at his skin. a face smiled at him, warmly reaching over to feel his bare upper shoulders, biceps, sliding a slick hand over his muscled upper body. it was not a bad face, he thought distantly. youthful, handsome, charming and confident, framed by strands of silver hair at odds with his energy and health. he couldn’t be over thirty years at most. still, as the other’s hands grew more bold in their explorations, he couldn’t help shifting in discomfort at the unwanted contact.

  
the other’s actions slowed, then stopped, seemingly noticing his hesitation.

  
“oh! dear me, i almost forgot to ask. are you alright with all this?” a sort of bashful embarrassment from the smiling man. like when you caught a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

  
“yes, of course.” came the permissive response. a beatific smile spread across the other’s face, angelic in its satisfaction. “do whatever you like.”

  
“great, thanks!” came the chirpy response, as those invasive hands started moving lower across his body once again. “ it’s just always good to check for permission, naturally. wouldn’t want to overstep your boundaries!” his vision was already half-obscured by the steam, but he closed his eyes anyways, not able to bear to be part of this moment anymore. for the smiling man had not asked him for permission to touch - he had asked his master, who even now reclined lazily across from them in the bath, and the one who had passed his delicate golden chain to the other man.


End file.
